One shot is all you get
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: NaruHina one shot, Naruto realizes that being Hokage is not the only thing he sees in his future. If you like it plz review.


**Like always I don not own Naruto**

_**READ PLEASE**_

**_-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'_**

_It has come to my attention (**by an anonimous tip**)that some one **(The Sin of the Creator)** has posted my story and is planning on changing it **WITHOUT** my permission. There is another person **evildart17** who is posting my story up as well **HOWEVER he DOES** have my permission to post it up **CORRECTING** only the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written five stories . . . ._

_The way I dreaemd – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . so PLEASE if anyone else has my stories posted up report them for abuse, this has been going on for a while now, I myself reported to KYUBITEASER that some was copying her story 'Into the woods', don't let people STEAL stories, please let them know._

:(_it's sad that people have to resort to this but we have to put them in their place._

_-I was really tempted to make this a M rated story with the last scene, you'll see what I'm talking about._

_-I hope you guys still like even though its rated T._

_-Don't for get to review._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**ONE SHOT IS ALL YOU GET**_

_**By me, **__Dragon of the Underworld_

It was a cold October night and the sky was filled with stars. It was a week after Naruto's birthday; he stood atop a tree trunk used for training, the only extra thing he wore was a scarf. He could hear the noise of the people going about their lives, but even with the noise Naruto was still able to ponder.

It had been four years since Naruto had returned to the village with Jiraiya from his three-year training. He'd missed being home he missed his friends. Naruto just didn't like being alone, sure Jiraiya was with him but he would leave him many times for a long period of time so that Naruto could master jutsus on his own. In addition Jiraiya wasn't really one to make Naruto fell the way he wanted to feel.

Ever since he returned to Konoha he started to spend more time with his friends cutting down on his training. During this time Naruto also confessed his secret to everyone, Naruto was happy to know that his friends did not care. Naruto would spend a good amount of time with team eight; he didn't know why he just did. What really weird him out was the fact the he didn't like hanging out with them but he still did because in truth he really did like to hang with them.

I know its weird; maybe there were certain things that made him not want to hang with them and certain reasons why he really liked hanging with them. Naruto just made sure to stay close with his friends; this however was not what Naruto was pondering this late at night.

Naruto stood there pondering about a certain conversation that really stirred many emotions in him. Naruto actually ponder about this many times that it actually caused him to loose focus from time to time, but was able to hide it from everyone else ever since he came back.

The conversation happened during his training, it was about two years in to the training that Jiraiya had taken Naruto to a deserted little village high atop a valley of mountains. The village was very small, it was nice, everyone was happy, and the village was in good conditions. Jiraiya took Naruto to see an old friend of his and boy was he old, but like they say with age comes wisdom.

Genki was the old mans name, one time Genki and Naruto were arguing when after one of Naruto's usually rants about being Hokage shifted the conversation in a deferent direction.

--FLASHBACK--

"Yeyeyeah you've said it before and I've heard you every time and it's gotten so damn annoying, is that all you ever think about" said Genki.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well, all you ever talk about is Hokage this and Hokage that" said Genki.

"Well that's my dream to be the future Hokage" said Naruto.

"Is that all you ever dream about, is that the only thing you see in your future" asked Genki.

"I don't know . . . . . . . I mean . . . . always being alone made me think of becoming Hokage so that I can be respected" said Naruto.

"Alone hu . . . . . . well don't you wish that maybe you weren't alone any more" said Genki.

"Uh . . . yeah" was all Naruto said.

"Come on don't you just wish that you could have a family . . . . . you know kids and a wife, people that you can love and love you back" said Genki.

"Now that you mention it . . . I do" said Naruto.

" . . . . . . well you must have some one in mind right?" asked Genki, Naruto just smiled.

"Well stop fooling around and tell me about her" said Genki.

"Well her name is Sakura and I love her . . . . . . . . she's very pretty" said Naruto.

'_With a name like that she's gatta be very superficial' _thought Genki.

"Is that it kid . . . . . . . you think she's pretty" Naruto just nodded.

"That is not love, does she make you feel anything?" asked Genki.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"When you look at her do you feel or think anything other then she's pretty" asked Genki.

"No, why?" asked Naruto.

"Fist of all when your in love, you don't just love her because she's pretty, you love her because of her personality as well, the way she treats you, and they way she makes you feel. You get this weird feeling in your stomach, when you do then you know that you're in love" said Genki.

'_I definitely don't feel that way with Sakura, but then who'_ thought Naruto.

Genki saw the look on Naruto's face, and knew what he was thinking; he had finally gotten the concept of love in to his thick skull, now he just has to find it.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

In the last year of his training the more Naruto thought about it the more he realized that he did want more in his future than just being Hokage.

He didn't want to be alone, he wanted a family, a family that would love him, and a family he could love a family that could make him happy.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short by a crunching autumn leaf followed by several others, then a small thud. Naruto walked towards the noise only to find what looked to be Hinata rolling on the ground trying to get up.

Hinata had been watching Naruto, she came up here to finally tell him about her feelings, but like always she was having second thought so she just watched him. When she shifted her foot for support she stepped on a leaf making it crunch, she tried to back away and leave only to step on several more, she then tripped and fell, when she looked up she saw Naruto and immediately began to blush.

"Hinata?" said Naruto; inside himself Naruto was laughing. He wasn't laughing because he thought that Hinata made a fool of herself. No, Naruto was laughing at how cute she looked, being a cold night Hinata was completely bundled up, and he had never seen anything cuter then what he was looking at, the way she rolled trying to get up was very cute and funny.

She wore a lavender puffy jacket that made her look kind of round, she had some white mittens on, she had a white scarf that only went around her neck once and hung loose in front of her, and she wore a lavender beanie that matched her jacket, in front of the beanie there were two bunnies kissing, but among all that he could still perfectly see her face and that long hair of her.

"Naruto-kun I . . .I" she couldn't finish nor could she stand up, it was kind of hard the way she was bundled up.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Naruto as he walked towards her and helped her up.

"I'm fine" said Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto.

"I . . . .I was looking for you" said Hinata _'You can do this, just don't think about it and just say it'_ she thought.

"Why are you looking for me?" asked Naruto.

"I need to tell you something" after spending so much time with Naruto, seeing as how he hung with team eight many times, Hinata got used to talking to him and got over her stutter.

"What is it?" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . . ever since the academy I . . . I've loved you with all my heart" she said.

Naruto was shocked; he stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about what she said.

'_She loves me? Does she really feel towards me all those things that Genki said one would feel when their in love?'_ thought Naruto.

Hinata stood there patiently waiting but after five minutes she thought that he was just waiting for her to leave so he could continue what he was doing, _'Why did I do this . . . . . . . what was I thinking . . . . I'm such an idiot'_ thought Hinata when she turned around to leave.

"Where you going?" asked Naruto.

"Leaving you alone . . . It's obvious that you don't feel the same way" said Hinata with small tears beginning to shed.

"I never said that I don't feel the same way" said Naruto.

"But you never said that you did either" replied Hinata.

"Hinata I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I do, but I'm not going to tell you I don't either" said Naruto.

Hinata was confused.

"I spent several years chasing Sakura only to be rejected every time, I always told myself that if she ever gave me one shot I would never let her regret it, but I guess I'm a little bit glad that she never did cuz during my training mission I realized that I didn't love her. Hinata what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to do to you what Sakura did to me and I want to give us a chance and we'll se where it goes from there" said Naruto.

Hinata quickly lunged at Naruto and hugged him, they looked at each other, and Hinata couldn't help it she leaned forward for a kiss, when Naruto saw what she was doing he went along with the kiss. They were kissing very passionately as they got their fist taste of each other, their tongues wrestled for dominance as they enjoyed every second.

'_Naruto-kun is giving me a chance even though he never said he felt the same way . . . . . . . that's funny cuz I can feel him kissing me . . . kissing me with so much love and passion, I can feel it . . . . . I can feel the love Naruto-kun' _thought Hinata.

Once they let go of the kiss they continued to look at each other, Naruto couldn't help but smile at how happy Hinata was and again at how cute she looked all bundled up.

"So . . this means that I'm . . . your girlfriend. Right?" said Hinata.

"Of course" replied Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was now two weeks later, Naruto was in bed; he was resting after several hours of training. His eyes finally started opening, as he was getting up he couldn't help but smile. Since the two weeks that Hinata and he have been together he would always smile after waking up knowing that he had some one waiting to hug him to kiss him to hold his hand and to worry about him.

During the two weeks Hinata would always make him happy and make him feel special. Naruto always looked forward to seeing her. At this moment Naruto felt something in his stomach but took it as nothing.

Hinata was always nice, caring, and gentle with Naruto, he really likes the way she treats him. Naruto then realized that Hinata had been treating like that since the academy days, Naruto couldn't be more grateful to her for making him feel the way he was right now. Yet again Naruto felt that feeling in his stomach again.

Realizations continue to hit him, he realized that the reason he liked hanging out with teams since he came back was because of Hinata, they got along so good even before they were together, kiba being the reason why he didn't like hanging out with them but of course Hinata out weighted Kiba. The feeling in his stomach continues to stir inside him.

"Hinata" said Naruto out loud as he thought about her.

At this point it hit him, the conversation that he had with Genki came to mind thats when he realized what he was feeling.

"It has to be, this feeling in my stomach, the way she makes me feel, seeing her happy makes me happy, the thought of being with her it just makes me so happy . . . . . . . . I do . . . . I love her" said Naruto as he quickly got up.

"I have to get ready for the party its ganna start soon, I'll tell her at the party I will definitely tell her today" he said as he got ready for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was in bed crying the same way she has for the last week. She was crying because every time that Naruto walked her home she would tell him that she loved him but he never returned the words to her.

Every day Hinata would go on thinking that today was the day that he would break up with her, she thought that she just wasn't doing special to make him fall in love with her. She would just do the same old things that she did since the academy, I guess the only extra stuff she did was hug, kiss, and hold his hand, but that was the usual boyfriend girlfriend thing.

Hinata was sure that Naruto was waiting for the right moment to break up with her; he said that he would give her a chance and that he was, but it didn't mean that be a happy ending.

"Naruto-kun . . . .please don't leave me" said Hinata with some tears in her eyes, she looked over to the clock and realized that she had to get ready for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was at Ino's Halloween party, Hinata was talking with the other girls waiting for Naruto to show up.

Hinata was dressed in a bunny suit, Sakura was dressed in a catwoman outfit, Ino was bikini barbi, and Tenten was wonder woman.

"Um . . I'm ganna go get something to drink" said Hinata as she went to get a drink when she got there she heard Naruto talking with someone.

"Hey have you guys seen Hinata, there something very important I need to tell her" said Naruto who was dressed as Goku.

'_This is it he's going to break up with me . . . I have to get out of here before he sees me'_ thought Hinata.

She began to walk away but Naruto still saw her, "Hinata" Naruto called her out.

Hinata didn't stop she pretended no to hear him and walked away, Naruto followed her till he caught her.

"Hinata why are you running from me . . . . I need to talk to you" said Naruto.

"Don't . . .don't say it . . . I know what your going to say" she said with a sad face.

"No you don't . . . . that's why your crying, if you knew what I was going to say you wouldn't be crying" said Naruto.

Hinata was confused, "Then wh-what were you going to say"

He looked in to her eyes, "Hinata I'm sorry for not saying what you wanted me to say every time I walked you home, if I wasn't in love with you when we got together I can honestly say that I have fallen completely in love with now" said Naruto as he continued to stare at her and she at him.

They couldn't hold it any longer as they lunged at each other meeting in a very lustful kiss.

Once they released the kiss Naruto gave Hinata a look of hunger.

"I love you Naruto-kun"

"And I love you Hinata and may I say you look so . . . so damn good" said Naruto as he leaned in and whispered something in Hinata's ear. Hinata instantly blushed she then looked in to Naruto's eyes for a couple of seconds and then nodded.

The couple was happier then ever, the two were completely in love and now they were going to solidify their love. Naruto took Hinata to his apartment and showed her how bunnies are made.

OOHHH yeeeahh.


End file.
